Out in the Cold
by destielislove
Summary: Dean gets upset with Castiel, when he hears he has been extra time with Sam, thinking that the angel has feeling for his brother, Castiel decides it is time to show the hunter how he actually feels about him.


It had been weeks since Dean had seen Castiel, he wondered what had happened to him. He sat in his motel alone ever since him and Sam got into a fight and he left. He looked through a bunch of books hoping there was a way to find the first dagger to kill Abaddon, but he had no luck. His arm hurt a little where Cain left his mark he knew there would be consequences most likely bad ones, but he had to do it no one else would. He thought maybe one of the older books that Bobby left for him would help him but no such luck, he closed the book and he sighed he leaned back in the chair. He thought about calling Castiel to help him, but he might be too busy so he brushed off that idea. Standing up he stretched softly then rubbed his arm again then he decided to take a quick shower. As he was showering he sensed something, he looked out the shower curtain but there was nothing there. He got out and dried himself off then since he was alone he walked out of the bathroom naked and to his surprise there was Castiel standing in the middle of the room. The hunter's face went red from embarrassment, he ran back into the bathroom and he got dressed quickly. Outside the angel's face was a deep red he cleared his throat and he sat down waiting for Dean to come out of the bathroom, once he did, Castiel avoided his gaze. The hunter walked past him and he got himself some coffee, then he looked at his friend. "Uh so what are you doing here?..." Castiel looked at Dean, he tried to concentrate, but he couldn't stop picturing the hunter naked. His cheeks turned red, and he looked away. "I came because I heard your call... You wanted to see me?"

Dean nodded. "Oh that, I wanted to ask your help with something but I decided not to call you." Castiel sighed softly. "Oh I see." The hunter walked back to the table. "So what have you been doing anyway?" Cas shrugged. "Working with Sam mostly... It turns out there was some grace left in him and we tried to use that to find Gadreel, but it didn't work..." Cas paused. "He hugged me and patted my face, he is very sensitive." Dean glared then he rolled his eyes a little bit. "So you have been with Sam these past weeks?" The angel nodded. "Yes." Dean grumbled something and he sipped his beer, then he growled. "Is there something wrong?" Cas asked him. "You have been fucking around with Sam instead of coming to see me? Thanks a lot Cas, that proves to me how much you really care about me..." The angel was taken by surprise at Dean's sudden outburst, he tilted his head. "What?! You are the one that left Dean! You didn't even say goodbye to me! What was I suppose to do? Sam let me stay with him. You and him are nothing alike, he is sensitive and cares about me, and you, you are just a insensitive jerk!" The angel glared. "Well why don't don't you go marry him them, if you love him so much." Dean growled he was so angry he was seeing red. Castiel looked at him shocked. "I do not love him. He is a good friend and I like him, you just don't understand." Dean grabbed his jacket, and was about to leave, then Cas grabbed him and pinned him against the wall. "No you are not getting away from his argument that easy, you always run away like a baby but not this time." Dean tried to pull away but he couldn't, he glared at the angel and he looked into his blue eyes that were now wide with anger. "Ever since I have met you, you have always been a big angry brute..." This made Dean angrier he couldn't push Castiel no matter how hard he tired. Dean clenched his jaw and he glared into Cas' eyes, the angel pinned Dean's arms above his head.

Castiel pushed himself closer and Dean grunted, their lips inches apart. "You need to be taught a lesson Mr. Winchester." Dean leaned in close and he looked at him. "Screw you." The angel smelt the hunters breath, he was a mixture of whiskey and honey. He shivered and gripped Dean harder and he was so weak, weak for the hunter, he leaned in inhaling more of the hunters musky sent. In his moment of weakness, Dean got the upper hand and he turned the tables pinning Castiel against the wall then he growled softly. "Now it's my turn. You act like you've never made a fucking mistake before, you're worse than me, just a baby in a trench coat that is all you will ever be!" That hurt the angel a lot but he wasn't going to let that show, he just glared down at the hunter. Dean moved closer so there lips were inches apart again, and he took a deep breath and then Dean gripped Cas' coat and he kissed him hard. The angel didn't resist, Dean lifted Cas up and he carried him to the bed then he laid him down and he began to undress himself as Castiel watched. He bit his lip and his face flushed feeling his own cock become hard and he whimpered. Dean finished undressing himself and he got on the bed and he unbuckled Cas pants then he pulled them and his boxers off. He then unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it open and he loosened his tie, then the hunter crawled on top of Castiel and he gripped his hips and he pulled him close. He prepared himself with some some lube, as he was applying it to his cock, Cas was whimpering. "Hurry up." The hunter finished and he growled spreading Cas' legs apart and he slammed his cock inside hard, that made Cas wince and groaned loudly. Dean began to pound his hard cock inside Cas' tight hole, this made the angel whimper and shiver, he felt his vessel's cock react and become hard, hee ached for and throbbed for him. "Dean... Touch me please, I need it." That made Dean slam his cock deeper and harder inside Cas' ass, he reached down and gripped his new lover's cock and he stroked it hard. Castiel writhed and whimpered underneath the hunter, his back arched high. The hunter continued to stroke Cas hard feeling the pre-cum oozing out of his cock, that made him lick his lips he wanted to taste him. He continued to pound his cock fast and hard inside the angel hitting his prostate and that made hunter shiver and moan, he leaned down and ran his fingers down Cas' neck and his chest pinching his nipples making Cas whimper louder. "D...Dean." Was all Cas could say, then Dean placed his lips on Cas and kissed him hungrily and the angel wrapped his legs around the hunters waist digging his heels into his ass, causing him to go deeper, he tossed his head back and moaned like a whore.

Dean continued to pound his cock rougher and rougher inside Castiel, this made the angel's eyes tear up, he felt so damn good he wanted more. "More, please, harder." Cas whimpered. This made Dean fuck his tight hole as hard as he could, hitting his prostrate one more time, Cas lips made an O expression, suddenly the lights burst and his wings fluttered out his back and he arched up as he came hard allover the hunter's hand and his own chest, this made Cas blush deeply, he felt embarrassed. Then he pulled Dean down and he kissed his lips hard and he looked into his eyes and he moaned more as he held him close and he whispered in his ear. "Yes... Dean your cock is so big... It's so perfect, just like you." The hunter moaned more and he lifted Cas' hand above his head, and he slammed his cock inside him one last time and he seized up and came deep inside Cas. He whimpered as he felt the hunter's seed deep within him, he took a deep breath and he felt his heart beating like a jack hammer. Dean came down from his orgasm and he pulled out of him the angel whimpered at the loss. Dean laid close beside him and then Dean pulled Cas close and he planted kisses all over his face and his lips then he looked up into his blue eyes. "Cas... I am uh well... I am sorry about those things I said... I never meant them.. You know how I am when I'm angry." The angel nodded and he looked down at Dean. "I know and it is okay, really." The hunter nodded quietly. "I just thought that you liked Sam instead of me because Sam is more sensitive and everything." Castiel chuckled softly. "No. Sam has his moments and he is caring and everything but I have always had feelings for you uh, I love you, after all we share a profound bond remember?" Dean grinned widely. "Yes of course I remember and I love you too. I have for a long time." This made Castiel pull the blankets over them and he kissed his lips deeply and he held him tightly. "Sleep Dean, I will be here watching over you, I promise." Dean nodded and he leaned his head against Cas and he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Cas smiled and kissed his head, The angel would never ever let anything happen to his hunter.

The End.


End file.
